


Dory's Wisdom

by saruma_aki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Peter, M/M, Protective Wade, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but lots of fluff too, there's a healthy dose of angst, there's a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the prompt from a lovely person ( Eurydicoy ) on my other spideypool story:</p><p>"a story where Wade teaches Flash a lesson because he's harassing peter again and the other students see Peter in a different light because he's deadpools boyfriend ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dory's Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eurydicoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydicoy/gifts).



> based on a prompt from Eurydicoy
> 
> sorry that I didn't get it exactly right, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thanks for the lovely prompt and I'm still working on the other one, so look forward to that, too.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> This is unbeta'd. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners.

To say Wade was an honorable man was a bit of a stretch, regardless the situation.

But when it came to them—as in, both of them, _together_ ; like, as in two, _dos_ —Wade was pretty damn honorable and it was in no way a stretch.

He was a senior in high school and they had agreed not to do anything sexual till Peter was eighteen—which he now was, _thank god_ —and Wade had steadfastly stuck to it.

For a man who spoke in innuendos like it was a language, he could abstain from sex rather well. Peter half felt that he should reward Wade with a medal or something for it.

It had been odd, initially, when he realized how serious Wade was about it all. Peter would have to initiate anything and everything that was even remotely sexual and Wade always let Peter lead, though that part Peter still didn’t know if it was a preference or if it was just him trying to let him choose the pace.

Either way, Peter didn’t really mind. Regardless of how they did it, he knew sleeping with Wade was going to be amazing.

But that was beside the point!

The point was that Wade was honorable when it came to their relationship. They had been dancing around each other for months before they started dating and when they did, it just felt natural. Nothing changed except that they now kissed and held hands whenever the mood struck them.

Wade was more open with him and in turn Peter was more open with the scarred man. He let Wade know where he went to school, let the mercenary walk him there, and he met his Aunt May. It was a nice step up in their relationship.

Unfortunately, there were downsides to this.

As a mercenary, regardless the fact that Wade was slowly trying to ease out of it and into the hero life, he knew to be insanely protective of himself and of those he held dear—which weren’t many people. But now that Peter was one of those that the mercenary held dear, he was also on the receiving end of the protectiveness.

Now, it wasn’t a completely bad thing.

Wade was careful about not going overboard and he always toned it down whenever it seemed to annoy Peter, but it was there and it made Peter worry. It made him worry because he knew Wade wouldn’t hesitate to kill to keep Peter safe if the situation called for it.

So, when he walked out of the school doors to see Wade standing there, on the other side of the street, with his hood pulled up and his hands shoved in his pockets. He could make out the lack of a mask underneath the hood and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight, but smiling pulled on the split skin of his bottom lip.

God, he hated his life.

He hated Flash.

And he hated the fact that Wade looked so excited from where he was on the other side of the street that Peter couldn’t bring himself to pretend he hadn’t seen the man and leave him.

“Dammit,” Peter muttered under his breath as he hurried off the steps of the school and ran across the street to throw himself into his waiting lover’s arms, feeling the muscles flex against his body as he’s drawn up.

The scarred man is wearing a blinding smile, but it falters at the sight of his lip.

“What happened?”

He winced internally.

“It was just a small scuffle at school. It wasn’t anything drastic, trust me.”

And Wade did, like the amazing boyfriend he was, and the smile was back in full force, pulling his scars into an endearing way that made Peter’s heart beat faster and his cheeks flush. Leaning up, he placed a wet, soft kiss on those scarred lips he loved so much.

It was later as they lay cuddled on the bed in Peter’s bedroom that he realized that Wade hadn’t felt completely reassured at all. His eyes kept trailing down to look down at his lips, specifically the cut, and after a bit Peter had initiated another kiss—if only to make Wade stop staring at it like that, like it cut him.

Wade’s tongue periodically went and rubbed against it, tonguing at the wound and any small bits of blood that appeared on it. At first it hurt and throbbed fiercely, but as they continued kissing, the pain went away and muted to a pleasant throb that matched the throbbing happening a bit down south.

Whimpering pathetically when Wade pulled back, the man pecking his lips one last time before completely pulling away, Peter watched with hooded brown eyes as the mercenary clambered off the bed.

“Wade,” he mumbled, reaching out his hand and the man smiled, looking so utterly happy that Peter could have died at that moment and he would have died happy.

“You need to sleep, Petey-pie. I’ll walk you to school tomorrow, if you want?”

He nodded, tugging Wade down for another long kiss before letting the scarred man slip away, out the door.

It was three days later than Wade found the next wound, a series of bruises dotting his back. Peter could practically feel Wade’s emotions as he pulled back from their make-out session to slip out from under Peter and run scarred fingertips over the bruises that had made Peter wince.

“How did this happen?” Wade whispered, leaning down and Peter could feel his hot breath brushing over the sensitive skin before his lips brushed it. He failed to suppress a shudder at the touch and he involuntarily arched his back slightly.

“I fell into some desks,” he responded and it was the truth, just not the whole truth.

“With your reflexes, that shouldn’t have happened, Peter. Is someone giving you trouble at school? Is someone hurting you? Do I need to step in?”

And now he was out of his blissful state from before and his body practically vibrated from a sudden surge of indignant anger.

“No, no, and _no._ I can take care of myself, Wade.” He moved about the room picking up his clothes. Of course he’d decide to go to Wade’s apartment on the day that he finally got fed up with Wade’s protectiveness.

“Peter—”

“No, Wade. Enough is enough. I have been absolutely fine since before you. I don’t need you coming in a solving my problems.”

Wade’s eyes were wide and his lips were parted, drawing in shaky breaths. He looked positively confused and heartbroken and that was probably the only reason Peter stayed for a moment longer which he was infinitely grateful for as Wade spoke.

“Are you—are you breaking up with me?”

“What—no!” And he dropped his stuff and walked over, wrapping his arms around Wade’s shoulders and looking down at Wade’s big blue eyes and the slack relief imprinted on his face. “I just mean that,” Peter sighed, reaching a hand up to run his fingers over the bald head, “you need to tone it down a bit. I’ll let you know if something bad happens. I promise.”

Wade nodded, tilting his head and pressing a soft kiss to Peter’s ribcage. “I’m sorry.”

Peter didn’t answer, instead crouching down and pressing his lips to Wade’s once more because really, Wade looked like he could use some kisses then.

Funnily enough, it wasn’t four days later that Peter found himself in the bathroom, slumped against the wall, fingers shakily gripping his phone. There were many things he could deal with when it came to school bullying, but it was when people started poking fun at him and his boyfriend that Peter really lost it.

Flash had gone too far that day, had belittled Peter’s relationship with Wade, made him doubt his feelings for the mercenary, if only for a moment, and that alone made Peter feel like shit. And then to be called a faggot on top of that, as if that slang wasn’t outdated—there were better insults nowadays, Wade had told him when someone had shouted that at them from across the street once.

Tears stained the screen and Peter wiped them away hurriedly, wincing as his hands pressed onto the developing bruise painting his cheekbone.

“Wade?” he breathed shakily once the call was picked up, pressing the phone to his ear as he worked his way shakily to the sinks, opening the tap and running some water, dipping his fingers into it.

“Hey, Petey-pie—Peter, are you crying? Peter, what’s wrong?”

He gathered a ball of paper towels, soaking them in the cold water before lifting them to dab at his split lip, cleaning the blood off with a small wince, trying not to take in his reflection too much. The red rimmed eyes, bruised and tear stained cheeks, chapped and split lips. His knuckles were bruised and his bones ached, muscles sore, but his heart hurt more.

How could he have doubted Wade—them?

“Um, can—can you come to the school? I need to see you, I need to—I really need to see you right now.”

He could hear the rustling of sheets over the phone as Wade got up, probably from bed. Wade had mentioned his skin had been bothering him more than usual lately. He spent a lot of time lying down because of it.

“Yeah, of course, baby boy. I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”

“Alright,” he whispered shakily, listening to the dial tone meaning Wade had hung up. Shoving his phone in his pocket, he hurriedly wiped his face, trying to be gentle, but he didn’t want to worry Wade more than that call already had.

His nose was tinged red and no amount of cold water would get rid of the red in his eyes or nose—or general face area. Sighing, he wiped away any lingering bits of water from his face before exiting the bathroom.

He could hear the voices down the hall, of Flash and his group of friends. His fingers automatically tightened around the strap of his bag as he trudged down the hall, tugging his hood over his head and tilting his head downward, a trait he and Wade shared for whenever they didn’t want to be seen.

Hoods were a man’s best friend, according to Wade.

Peter always agreed.

“Hey, Parker—leaving school already,” Flash called as soon as he caught sight of him, heading to the exit of the school, to where Wade was going to be in less than a few seconds. Peter made sure to not dignify the words with a response.

“Are you done crying in the bathroom like a little bitch?”

Anger flared inside of him, but it was subdued with the knowledge that Wade was here, was just out those doors, he just needed to get out of there—just a few more steps.

“Off to see that freak boyfriend of yours?”

Peter froze, fingers tightening on the strap of his bag— _too tight, too tight._

The doors slammed open and six feet of pure hard muscle stormed into the school, scarred hands clenched into tight fists.

“Peter?”

He slumped, biting his bottom lip to hold back any noise forming in his throat, eyes becoming wet with fresh tears and it was like Wade knew exactly what was happening because that protective instinct that Wade tried so hard to control just flared out—fucking exploded like one of Wade’s beautifully designed grenades.

“You,” Wade hissed, attention turning to the group of boys leaning against the locker, Flash at the center looking like the leader to his own personal male version of ‘Mean Girls’. “You’re the leader of this little entourage, right?”

Flash didn’t answer, though his lips curved into a smirk and that was all Wade needed. He moved forward, reflexive and strong, slamming the boy into the locker behind him.

“Stop picking on Peter.”

Peter from the opposite side wondered if Flash was suicidal or had a masochism kink when he didn’t indulge Wade with a straight response, instead calling out over the man’s shoulder to Peter. “Hey, Parker—do you really need freak-show here to fight for you? Are you his damsel in distress?”

“Isn’t the prince supposed to be handsome for that?” one of the other guys commented and Peter could see the tension rise in Wade’s shoulders, but he knew it wasn’t because of the insult. Wade always internalized that; never let it show until it got too much.

He wanted to go over there, but he knew Wade was too riled up, too furious to be calmed down with placating words or simple pleas. So, when Wade lifted his hand and tore his hood off, Peter stayed put despite how much he wanted to go over and pull the man to him, pull the hood over his face—cover him up so no one could see. It wasn’t that he was ashamed oof how Wade looked; he loved how the man looked, loved every inch of him. He knew how cruel teenagers could be, though, and revealing himself like that always put Wade on edge, made him uncomfortable, brought out all of Wade’s insecurities—every single one he had about anything.

“I want you to look at my face—look at it nice and long.”

Flash’s eyes were wide now, Peter could see from where he had shifted to lean against the opposite lockers, hand reaching up to wipe the wetness from his eyes so that he could see; could watch Wade defending him in all his natural glory. It made something warm bubble up inside of him and happiness curl in his gut.

“Do you want to know how I ended up looking like this? Huh? Do you want to?”

Flash’s head shook back and forth, lips opening and closing like a fish out of water, though the answer was clear. _No._

Peter noted the male was starting to look a bit green around the edges.

Wade slammed Peter’s perpetrator harder against the lockers, pressing in close. “Then don’t fuck with Peter, or you’ll wake up the next day looking just like this. Got it?”

A shaky nod of the head was Wade’s response and the mercenary stepped back, letting the male rest against the lockers as he turned to Peter, walking over and pulling up his hood in the process. His shoulders were hunched and his hands were automatically shoved into his pockets, head tilted down, though whether it was so that he could hide or look at Peter, he wasn’t sure.

“You ready to go, Petey-pie?”

In that moment—that crystal clear moment—Wade was nothing other than a hero for Peter and he pulled down Wade’s hood and his own before quickly pressing their lips together, one arm coming up to wrap around Wade’s neck and hold him there, the other wrapping around the man’s waist to pull him closer.

It took no more than a second before Wade melted into the kiss, hands coming up to grasp Peter’s shoulders, lips pressing back against Peter’s hungrily.

It was a few seconds before they pulled back and Peter smiled, eyes wet and bruises aching, but happy because Wade was there. With him. In his arms and Peter was never going to let him leave.

“You know you’re really sexy when you get like that?”

“Oh, really?” Wade teased, lips curling up into a smile, letting Peter tug up his hood gently, staring into those doe eyes he loved so much. “I recall you complaining about it not too long ago.”

Peter laughed, letting their noses rub together. “I take it back. You’re so hot like this.”

A pause.

“Wade, I really hope that you’re just happy to see me.”

“Relax; it is.”

They walked down the steps of the school hand in hand, Peter resting his head on Wade’s broad shoulders, watching Wade take a last parting glance at his handy work.

“Now, to _mi casa!_ I have a shit ton of ice cream and Disney movies with your name on them.”

“I have to—”

“Already called your Aunt May, Pete. Now, what do you want to watch first? I’m thinking The Little Mermaid, I relate to Ariel on a personal level, though you already know that. I once thought a fork was used as a comb, too. It was kind of awkward, though, because I didn’t have hair, but you should have seen that lady when I was done with her. Oh! We could watch Lion King, or Frozen, or—”

The corners of Peter’s lips pulled up into a smile as he looked up at Wade, listening to him ramble and thinking he would rather be nowhere other than where he was right now.

“Nemo,” he piped up finally and Wade looked down, blue eyes meeting brown and a full-fledge smile appeared on the scarred man’s face.

“Finding Nemo it is. I feel like we all need some of Dory’s wisdom, which reminds me that Finding Dory is coming out soon. Can you _believe_ it?”

“I know.”

“It’s so exciting!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this! It took quite a bit of time. Feel free to check out my other Spideypool stories, if you're feeling like it.
> 
> Please drop some comments below with your thoughts and such and kudos make me smile!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
